Corruption
by Lilith of Darkness
Summary: "Loki never believed that Odin would have the courage of unjustly make someone else pay for their mistakes. And again he was wrong. The consequence of his actions was bigger than he imagined. Sigyn would cry blood tears for him with her love..." What happened to Sigyn and Loki before Thor and after Avengers? Not everything was happy as it seemed. Pre-Thor/Post-Avengers
1. Epilogue

"When we first met I could only feel that his face would never be forgotten by me. No matter how many lives would pass I'll always be by your side. And that was all I'd like to believe."

Sigyn could feel his cold hand touching his face.

So simple was that act.

And yet so painful that could be.

"Why Loki, why does it happen to us? Why we cannot simply be a happy couple? I just wish I could spend the rest of my days in peace with you. "

There was no reason to continue, the reason of their life is over.

Despite being a strong woman Sigyn could no longer continue.

Tears roamed his face even when she thought she could not any more shed tears...

Maybe it was the end or the beginning of all that pain.

Even without knowing Sigyn was sure of one thing, her love would never die.

* * *

**My first fic, I'm a little anxious about it.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors, I was never good in English and I accept any help or construtive criticism in this moment. I'm translating it from my native language.**

**I hope is not too badly written or escape too much the nature of any other character.**

**I created Sigyn based on my knowledge of mythology, not of comics.**

**The personality of Loki is based on the movies, in a few moments I can alter some traits because of story.**

**Some scenes of the movies were modified to make sense with the story.**

**Thanks to all who read. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Guilty

She was imprisoned in the chains that once were considered fair and now kept his anguish.

Sigyn could not calm down.

She is young and mother of two beautiful boys, a baby who had just come into the world and another scared little boy who appeared to have three years and had held steadfastly to a piece of her skirt.

She had her hands trapped to a kind of handcuffs, but much thicker than any that has ever been seen.

Sigyn was being judged in front of everyone.

Not knew what to say, but it was not necessary, because her eyes showed all her despair and her anguish.

Sigyn had been accused keep evil of Loki and not prevent it. It was not her fault, she believed that one day he would change and all of his cruelty would be eliminated. She believed that one day he would again be the same man to whom she so loved.

But that was not true.

His corruption was gradual, despite that just been noted in his end. Sigyn couldn't do anything more.

Even so Loki still loved her with her children. And that was the worst torture that she could pass.

Her children had no blame for the mistakes made by their parents. So why?

Why would they have to pay for their mistakes?

Odin was too hard on his punishment.

Did he know that nothing would hurt more in Loki beyond his guilt be attributed to those who still had a bit of compassion of his lost heart.

Could this be the only way to hurt Loki so that he could see their mistakes?

Sigyn was devastated and speechless, with the tears of Váli her oldest son, they were enough to express their pain.

There was no more sense to carry this pain; she collapsed kneeling on the floor in despair.

Loki was at his side.

Handcuffed and gagged watching those who loved him pay for his mistakes.

Even at the height of his insanity never wanted that.

There would be no forgiveness.

Sigyn was not to blame for his mistakes and neither their children.

But still they have been assigned to their guilt.

Their lives would never be the same.

All in the palace they looked with disgust.

Even that wanted to return to life it was before, they never could.

They would never be accepted.

They were never accepted.

And now there would be no tolerance, there was no alternative.

Thor watched with regret and even disagreeing with the opinion of his father nothing could be done. The pain was equal to his exile in Midgard.

Loki protested tried to free himself of his chain and making strange grunting of his gag he can't do anything.

Sigyn begged for their husband and their children to be forgiven, that she receives all pain and guilt of all deaths Loki caused.

She was said she is the only responsible and only she should be punished for the mistakes of Loki.

Sigyn repeated his words in tears on the floor, while her son was taken by others.

Váli cried for his mother calling her by his name and begged to be left in peace. He tried nervous get rid of the arms of the guards.

Even a smart child never understands how severe the situation was. He was just a little boy who needed his mother.

Sigyn pleaded. She knew all the errors of her husband. She only asked that she take responsibility, exempting her children and husband of any pain.

But orders were orders.

Loki knew what awaited him. He just didn't expect Sigyn to follow and that your children pay for their mistakes.

Everything had gone wrong.

And he could not do anything.

Unable to do anything as in all his life.

A shadow.

The burden of guilt for the first time weighed in his mind.

He didn't care to go through what had to pass, for him his life was over.

But Sigyn, Sigyn was a beautiful young lady who didn't deserve to suffer for their guilt.

Even Odin was felt guilty, but this was the only way for Loki in his madness could see their mistakes.

And the only way to make him pay for his guilt.

Screams, tears, cry, there were so many feelings there.

Until then...

Everything has stopped.

Everything darkened and silence prevailed...


End file.
